The present invention relates to an airbag for protecting an occupant in a vehicle in case of a vehicle collision, and, more particularly, relates to an airbag having a tie panel for connecting left and right half airbags at sides thereof facing the occupant.
Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 47-30045 has disclosed an airbag with tie panels connecting left and right half airbags and occupant-side front ends thereof for protecting an occupant in a vehicle in case of a vehicle collision.
In the airbag disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 47-30045, when the left and right half airbags are inflated, the bags are separated apart, thereby forming a large space over a whole area between the left and right half airbags. When such a large space is formed between the left and right half airbags (behind the tie panel) upon inflation of the airbag, and the occupant plunges into the tie panel, the occupant intrudes deep into the space to cause deformations of the left and right half airbags such as folding (buckling), thereby making it difficult to receive the occupant securely.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an airbag having a tie panel connecting left and right half airbags and occupant side front ends thereof, thereby securely receiving the occupant and sufficiently absorbing an impact applied to the occupant.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.